


naba gelyo 20

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 20

Waxay ku dhawaad dareemay ilmada dushiisa ku ahayd daal iyo raaxada ah oo mar kale isagoo diiran oo loo nuujiyo iyo ammaan, iyo jidka ku socdeen ayuu ku hadlay oo aan Jees Jees, ku dhowaad si tartiib ah. Qosol ah dareemaan uga mahadcelinayaan. Laakiin iyadu way u yeeleen. Waxay hoos u hunkered u dhow dabka iyo isaga.

"Waxa kale oo aan ogaaday meesha aan nahay," ayuu yiri.

"Ururka IFTIIN." Brienne dib u dhow in riyadeedii ahayd. Berri noqon doona ugu dhakhsaha badan oo ku filan si aad u ogaato meesha ay ahaayeen.

Jaime ayaa sheegay in wax, laakiin ma noqon karto hubin waxa uu ahaa. Waxay ahayd mar hore ka yar biyo-dhac ah.

Later, waxay ahayd qeexin inay ogaadaan in dabka ku dhiman lahaa si dambas. Waxa kale oo ay sheegtay in uu ka warqabay Jaime jiifto iyada ag.

"Maxaad samaynaysaan oo aad".

"Isku dayga si aad u hesho diiran," ayuu u gunuuseen.

Isaga iyo laab laab iyada ka dambeeya sida eey yar ah oo dhaadheer, inkastoo laga yaabo in aan ku dhowaad sida aan dhib lahayn. Brienne weli shaki sida in iyada boodin waa in si feejigan (maskaxdeeda ciiryaamo leh u soo horjeeda dooday), ama ku siin in si iyada daal weli unassuaged.

"Waxaad qudhmuun sida oo qurmay oo jirkooda," ayay ku diiday, xoog badan oo aan.

Wuxuu daadatay iyo guryamaa, "aad u fiican in aad aadan urin."

Berri-Maanta, haddii fududaansho madow ee dhamaan-iyadu loola jeedo in la helo hab in si habboon loo dhaqo.

"Waxaan ilaalada istaagaan," ayay tidhi.

"Mmph".

Daqiiqado uun dhowr badan iyo iyada u iman lahaa. Waxa aan ahaa wax qurux badan u ka tago. Funny sida marka aad ahaayeen noocan oo kale ah u daallan, jirka oo diirran soo socda si aad u ahaa oo kaliya jirka kale diiran, noole ah neefsashada daal adiga oo kale isku dayaan si ay u noolaadaan habeenkii ah. Waxa aan ahaa at dhan Jaime maanta gadood ka.

Wuxuu yawned galay xagga dambe ee qoorta iyada.

Indhaha Brienne ee minka uu mar kale la xidhay.


End file.
